The Perfect Surprise
by Steffili
Summary: Alicia comes home from a long day of work - and Will has just the surprise to take her mind off things. AW fluff story. (hotness implied :P)


So, this is a sweet oneshot that came to my mind. Dedicated to Josie - she knows why :P It's set up that Alicia and Peter divorced at some point and she's living with Will now. Working overtime much lately - and Will helping her out a little. Just some random fluff :P Hope you enjoy. I'm rating this as T - if someone thinks M would be more appropriate please message me and I'll change it instantly. Don't want to offend anybody :)

* * *

She came home late that Saturday night. Like almost every night for the past two weeks. The case she was working on was going to kill her soon if it went on like this. She was greeted by Will coming down the hallway, shaking his head, his eyes filled with pity.

"Hey Baby, late night again, hm? I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm never home lately, and I hate it. I'd rather spend more time with you than always working late." she told him, kicking off her shoes and placing her bag next to them, then going to him and let him hug her.

"I know you do, and I'd love that too, but we both know it's going to ease up once this trial is through. So, do you like some food now? Wine?"

She kissed him softly, then smiled at him.

"Definitely wine!" she told him and he grinned, setting a glass and bottle before her. She poured herself a big glass full and took a deep sip from it, sighing as she swallowed it.

"You should probably eat something, as well." he said with an amused smile.

She grinned and shook her head.

"We had pizza for dinner while still working on the latest depositions, so that's ok. It's already 9:30, it would be too late to eat now anyway. I think I'll just drink my wine and then go to bed.

"How about I run you a hot bat?" Will suggested.

She smiled at him, contemplating the offer, then nodded.

"Yes that sounds good. But I can run my own bath, you know?" she told him.

"I know you can, but I want to do this for you. So you just drink your wine and I'm preparing everything for you." he told her, then gave her another soft peck to the lips and went to the bathroom, letting the water in his tub run, putting in some fragrant foam bath smelling of vanilla.

He put out a large fluffy white towel, then went back to the bedroom, and retrieved some candles, putting them up and lighting them, bathing the room in a soft orange glow. Just then Alicia joined him in the bathroom, taking in the scenery, laughing softly.

"Wow. This is perfect. Thank you." she told him and started taking off her clothes, then stepping inside the warm water sitting back and relaxing, sighing deeply as the warmth seeped through her. Then she opened her eyes again and looked at him questioningly.

"So, are you joining me?" she asked.

He let himself glide to the floor on the side of the bathtub, smiling.

"That's not what I made you this bath for. It's for you to relax after your long week and I don't want to bother you as long as you do that." he explained, smiling.

She shook her head.

"Why don't you get a sponge and climb in and help me with that?" she asked, smiling seductively. He shook his head. Of course he could never deny her anything, so he did as she had asked, climbing in behind her and pulling her close, hugging her to him and placing a soft kiss to her hair.

Then he started running the sponge over her body slowly, making sure to cover every inch of her skin. She had her eyes closed and head leaned back and resting against him, a soft and blissful smile on her lips. He would never get enough of this smile, of her, and he would do everything in his power to keep her. So for now he continued softly stroking her whole body, when he had reached everywhere he could he got up and moved to sit across from her, giving her long legs the same treatment as the rest of her body. Occasionally she sighed and arched into his touch, making it impossible for him not to be affected by her. But this was not what this was about, she was too exhausted and he didn't want to take advantage of her. So he got out of the tub, drying himself off, then bending down and placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'll let you rest some more now. Then we can go to sleep later." he told her, smiling.

"Hmn." she mumbled, her blissful smile still in place.

He went back into the bedroom, turning down the bed covers, straightened out the pillows and turning on one bedside lamp, switching off the main light. Then he lay down and sighed, listening to her finally getting out of the tub, remaining a little longer in the bathroom before she came out, wrapped in the huge fluffy towel, smiling at him softly, then yawning widely.

He grinned and patted the bed next to him, smiling invitingly at her and she dropped the towel and just climbed in, her back turned towards him, snuggling into his embrace. He placed gentle kisses on her throat and shoulder, pulling her closely to him.

"Good night Baby. Sleep well." he whispered, then felt her drift to sleep, her body relaxing more and more and her breathing becoming more even. He closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Alicia woke up still wrapped up in his embrace. She loved sleeping with him like this, feeling his warmth and being enveloped by his smell. She blinked and checked the alarm clock, it was way too early to be up on a Sunday morning for it wasn't even 8AM.

She must have moved, though because Will began to wake up and held on tightly, pulling her even closer to him.

"Are you trying to get up?" he mumbled against her neck.

She grinned.

"No, I was just checking for the time and I have no intention of getting up at the moment for it's much too early if you ask me." she told him.

He kissed her.

"Well, I have a surprise prepared for you, one I wanted to give to you all week but you were always so tired and exhausted lately and I didn't want you to fall asleep after 10 minutes and not getting to enjoy it enough." he told her.

She turned around in his embrace and raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"Oh yes? Uhm...that sounds...interesting?" she offered.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Ok, why don't you lay on your stomach for me, and relax?" he asked her.

She grinned at him, contemplating what he was up to and then rolling over like he'd told her to.

Will walked around the bedroom, opening some drawers, she wondered idly what he was going to do but decided, it wouldn't be something bad, so she just left her eyes closed and relaxed.

He spread something over her that she identified as a soft linen bed sheet. She furrowed her brows, but just decided to go with it.

"I'll be back in 2 minutes, just relax, ok?" he told her and left the bedroom, then coming back after some time, placing a bottle of some fluid next to her on the nightstand and handing her a pillow that was shaped like a U.

"Here, put your head in there so your spine is in a straight line."

She looked at him, unbelieving.

"A massage?" she asked.

He chuckled softly.

"Yes. What did you think? Mind in the gutter, have we?" he teased her.

She laughed and went into position like he'd told her to. He climbed on the bed and started softly kneading the soles of her feet and then slowly working his way upward, his hands above the thin sheet, the pressure he was applying not all that hard.

"Hmn where did you ever learn this?" she asked when he was kneading her ass, then wandering further up, working on her lumbar region.

"Well the gym I train in has a great massage therapist. Kasem is from Thailand and he really knows some tricks there. He's not just good for the wellness stuff, he's also really good working out kinks in your back and shoulders, from sitting too long slumped behind your desk. So I occasionally book a massage for me there, when my shoulders and neck hurt too much." he explained as he now softly dug his thumbs into the muscles of her shoulders.

"So that's what you really do when you say you go to the gym. In that case I should maybe join as well." she told him, jokingly.

He laughed.

"Well, if you want to, that would be nice come to think of it. We could train together and then sneak off to the showers together." he told her, the tone in his voice sending a hot shiver through her.

Will was now with soft pressure massaging her neck and running his fingers over her scalp, then retreating, going to the end of the bed, pulling the sheet off her left leg. Next she felt something warm drip on her skin, making her flinch softly for it came unexpected. She took a deep breath. Not only had he obviously purchased massage oil especially for the occasion, he'd also gone to the trouble of heating it.

He was running his hands up and down her leg, always applying a little more pressure with his thumbs, then softening up again before bending her leg upwards and paying extra attention to her foot, rubbing the soles and then setting the leg down, covering it up again and switching to the other side, giving out the same treatment there. Alicia sometimes sighed or moaned softly when he hit a particularly sensitive spot - like on her feet or her calves. Other than that the room was silent now, but it was comfortable and she just completely relaxed and enjoyed her special surprise.

Will was by now finished with her legs and pulled the sheet downwards, leaving her back and behind exposed. He spread of the warm oil over her lower back and spread it evenly, massaging her butt cheeks, making her wonder if that was actual part of the massage he was usually getting and she had to giggle softly.

He was obviously reading her mind for he gave her ass a soft and playful slap, laughing a little himself.

"Don't worry. This is part of only the special treatment I'm giving you. So don't worry, I'd only ever let you touch me like this" he told her, then picked up where he had left, softly running his hands over her and skillfully applying pressure just at the right spots.

Next came her shoulders and neck, she was actually a little sore there indeed, as he'd pointed out before. He worked on her shoulders extra thoroughly, applying more oil several times, then working down both her arms, gently kneading her hands and fingers, then completely drawing the sheet away.

"Turn over, please." he told her and she complied, sighing softly. He covered her up again and bent over her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, then folding a smaller cloth and putting it over her eyes.

Then he began his tour of her body again with his hands, starting at her legs again, then uncovering her upper body once more. He dripped some of the oil on her abdomen, it was a little cooler now but still warm and feeling good, softly running his hands over her belly and then reaching upwards, stroking her breasts, making her sigh and her nipples stand out. He smiled at the sight and couldn't resist her any longer. So he bend over and gently sucked on the hard peaks, it had been almost a week since they'd had sex last and even though he would never hold that against her, he needed her now. But judging by her reaction she was more than ok with this as well. So he went on, letting his hands and lips wander some more, at some time shedding his underwear and then coming back to her, pulling the covers over them.

* * *

They finally got out of bed around 11 AM, well rested and satisfied for now, but now both hungry. They moved into the kitchen, both only sparely clothed and kissing softly in between the cooking.

"Thank you Will, really this was the perfect surprise, I loved it so much."

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I liked doing something nice for you. So, you're very welcome. I love you." he answered her, then went back to the stove where he was preparing them pancakes.

"I love, you too." she answered.


End file.
